New Love
by Narutorite347
Summary: What would of happened if Eren saved both Armin and Mina
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: new found love

Disclaimer: I do not own shingeki no kyojin or attack on titan

Summary: This is a story where Eren manages to save both Armin and then Mina where love will ensue

.

.

.

"Ahhhh!" Armin Yelled as he was being eaten by a titan. "No… Armin…" Eren croaked weakly as he remembered when he and Armin talked about the outside world.

And then he saw Mina about to be eaten as he snapped back to life and used his 3d maneuver gear to save Mina from the titan. And then lay her down on a rooftop where she saw the face of her rescuer

Then she blushed to see it was Eren, also saving Armin as well before falling unconscious. Armin about to be swallowed saw Eren saving him before telling him "Please tell Mina I love her and make sure she out safely." Armin then Screamed "Eren! No!" before seeing him get eaten by the titan, and then running to get Mina.

3 hours later

Mina awoke to the sound of Armin yelling for her to wake up. Mina looked around and saw Armin looking at her.

She saw his tear-stained face and then asked "Where's Eren?" worried

Armin told Mina what Eren told him when he was done she was curled up in a ball saying "I loved you too…"

Armin then said "Eren would not want to see you like this." Mina said "I know I just loved him so much."

1 hour later

Armin and Mina were with the rest of the vanguard or what was left of it. Many in the vanguard looked depressed, horrified, and mostly scared.

Mina looked around to see Mikasa heading towards Armin she overheard her ask where was Eren she wanted to cry.

Mikasa's POV

Mikasa was looking for the vanguard when she saw her friend Armin.

She asked "hey Armin where's Eren before she saw Armin's tear-stained face, then she immediately understood what happened.

Armin then said "The 104th squad our unit… Thomas Wagner… Millius Zermuski… EREN JAEGER! All died valiantly in the line of battle"

.

.

.

That's the first chapter of my first fanfic please no flaming


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own attack on titan or shingeki no kyojin

.

.

.

Mikasa looked at Armin for looked like a eternity. Then she wept after that she saw Mina and asked "Did Eren confess?"

One of the remaining vanguard members Asked "Confessed what?". To which Mikasa replied "His feelings for her."

The girls in the vanguard awed while they asked question after question to Mina. Which she answered none.

When the girls asked why Mina didn't answer their questions she replied "Now is not the time for this."

While Armin was still traumatized by what he saw earlier, but he told himself he wouldn't quit.

The remaining vanguard came up with a plan to save HQ while trying to make it with the least amout of casualties since there were so few people as it was.

.

1 hour later

.

The plan was put into action but it was a blood-soaked mess at the start but eventually the survivors got to HQ.

Mikasa thought to herself "_using the deaths of our comrades how many died at my command._"

However at HQ the titans had breached the suppy depot and they couldn't fight their way in because there were too many titans.

But then the vanguard heard a roaring sound when saw titan get punched in the face by another titan.

It took them 3 seconds to process what they just saw then they all screamed "what the heck!"

Then they all saw what the titans face looked like it was feral looking with the intent to kill the titans.

All of the vanguard felt scared except for Mina, Armin, and Mikasa it felt like they had seen that face before.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own shingeki no kyojin or attack on titan

.

.

.

Mina stared at the titan exalted. While the others of the vanguard ran inside.

.

(The next hour is just like in anime)

.

Mina ran up to Eren's unconscious body, hugging and kissing him whispering "I love you too." over and over again.

.

2 hours later

.

Eren finally regained consciousness to see Mina sleeping beside him.

Eren blushed and wondered if Mina returned his feelings. Eren then decided to kiss Mina's forehead immediately after she woke up.

"Eren!" Mina screamed with joy after which both started kissing each other with tons of passion.

"Did Armin tell you what I told him" Eren asked. "Uh-huh and I love you too" Mina said with tears of joy.

Before they could kiss voices said "what do you know lunch and a show" They turned to see the top gradates of their regiment Jean, Armin, Mikasa, Reiner, Bertohlt, Ymir, and Krista.

When they saw them they blushed furiously. This got a laugh out of them, and then asked "How much did you see."

"All of it" they said in succession. Then they said "congratulations on your new relationship."

.

.

.

Narutorite467 here I just want to know how I'm doing with this story

Please leave a comment on how I'm doing

But please no flames.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own attack on titan or shingeki no kyojin

.

.

.

"Congratulations on your new relationship." Mikasa, Armin, Jean, Berhlot, Reiner, Ymir, and Krista said.

Eren and Mina then looked again into each other's eyes lovingly, and then looked to see that the others of the top 10 had left.

Mina then said "I love you." after that Eren said "I love you too."

.

(1 hour later)

.

The remaining trainees graduated at last, all of the top 10 chose the survey corps along with 12 other cadets.

"This is the biggest batch of survey corps recruits ever." Said commander Erwin Smith

The total of Survey corps recruits to a total of 57 recruits.

(I know this isn't like anime but please don't come after me with torches and pitchforks lol.)

When Erwin showed the amount of recruits to the survey corps they all either thought "they were the craziest or the bravest batch of recruits probably both."

.

(At the graduation ceremony)

.

"Do You have heart" Asked Erwin, "Sir" said the recruits.

"Then I welcome you all to the survey corps" said Erwin


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own attack on titan or shingeki no kyojin

.

.

.

"Yeah!" shouted Eren after the graduation.

Little did Eren know that the victory for humanity against the titans would not last long.

.

.

(2 months later)

.

Eren and Mina were in another one of their fierce makeout sessions. (which I will not go into details)

The people of the survey corps wondered how they managed to breathe while a lot of the male members giggled perversly.

All while Mikasa wondered who would she fall for. (Meanwhile a certain grey haired survey corps member sneezed.)

.

.

Levi was with the special ops squad were talking about who would they recruit this year while Erwin looked through the records to who eligible.

Then he came across the Eren Jaeger, Jean Kirschtein, Mikasa Ackerman, and the rest of the top 10 to his surprise.

At most 1 or 2 joined the survey corps but to his surprise all of them did.

He decided to see them to see why they joined.

Erwin wrote down their reasons here:

Mikasa and Armin: to protect Eren

Jean: to make sure another shinganshina never happens

Berholt, Reiner, and Krista: to help humanity

Connie and Sasha: to start a new life

Ymir and Annie: because I wanted to

But Eren's Reason was the one that shocked him

Eren: to kill all the Titans

Erwin decided to hand this over to Levi. This to shocked Levi too, but none the less he chose all of them plus Mina for special ops squad.


End file.
